The Eccentric Detective and Beautiful Assassin
by Jun Hiroshi
Summary: A text message RP converted to a story format. Sayaka is a sex-addicted assassin who has been in contact with L for quite some time, but she is unknown to everyone else. LxOC


Title: The Eccentric Detective and Beautiful Assassin  
Anime/Manga: Death Note  
Pairing: LxOC (Saya's Made-up Char)  
A Joint-Project with my Friend, Saya-Chan! ^o^  
Rated M for a reason…

(Sorry L is a little OOC '~')

(This was our RP on February 5, 2009, edited to a story format by Jun)

- * ~ + ~ * -

L Lawliet sat at his desk inside of headquarters holding a slim spoon between his right index finger and his thumb while his other hand rested upon his knee. On top of the spoon was a leaning stack of sugar cubes, one being a strange pink color.

A girl sat on the chair next to Lawliet with her hair cascading over one eye. She stared blankly with sleepy eyes of boredom at the screen above and yawned. Her name was Sayaka -known as Saya or Saya-Chan by her close friends- and was an assassin for a Japanese group somewhere in, of course, Japan. Their location was unknown.

The famous detective, L Gave all his concentration to the sugar cubes that balanced dangerously on his spoon rather than the beautiful girl next to him. Before they toppled over like wrongly placed building blocks, he quickly reached in with his mouth but was only able to save one cube as the rest fell back into a bowl in front of him on the desk. Sighing, he looks over to Saya.

"Saya-chaaan~ would you mind coming over here for a moment?" Slowly, he beckons her with one hand and smiles as gets off the other chair.

"Sure, Lawliet-Sama! Saya-Chan will be glad to." Her grace is clearly seen as she walks over with a cute smile on her face and hops into L's lap. She giggles and tells L that she is happy in third-person, as always, and kisses L on the cheek. "Is Lawliet happy?" She asks with a happy expression.

L blushes at the kiss and stutters out, "Y- yes… L is very happy." He winks and wraps his long arms around his friend, maybe more, and nuzzles the curve within her neck while chanting, "Happy, happy…"

Her cheeks turn into a bright red at the touch from the detective. "Aww…" she croons with a giggle on her pink lips. "Nice," another giggle escapes her in confusion. "Saya-chan is really confused now." Saya blushes more and wiggles a little on his lap.

"Really?" The strange detective grins to himself. "And why is that, my dear?" He grins mischievously like another person that stayed in Wammy's at this moment with locks of gold.

Saya looks at him with confidence. "I don't know, you tell Saya." With a smirk she ruffles L's charcoal hair playfully, a contradiction to her seductive behavior.

L thinks for a moment before saying, "Why don't I show you?" L lets a grin pass his expression again as he whips Saya around to face him on his lap and kisses her sweetly as his cold hands search up her shirt.

"Ahn…" moans Saya with a mad blush across her thin face, but she wasn't quite ready, at least not yet. "Heh… I see, sly, sly…" Her third-person voice faded away as the more seductive, mature Saya appeared through her cute personality. "But I'm not playing along just yet."

"Mmm…" with a smile L accepts her stubborn behavior. "Yes, it will make this all the more fun." Then L flashes a grin and teases Saya's tongue within another passionate kiss. Once he pulls away from her luscious lips a fine trail of saliva connects their exposed tongues. "Haa… What did you have in… m- mind?" L was beginning to lose himself at her beauty.

Seductively, Saya licks her lips and replies with a teasing tone, "Really, now, eh?"" Then with a yawn escaping her once entranced lips she continues on. "Well I'm not all that enjoying this. I'm actually getting quite bored." One eye squints in another yawn as she mischievously covers her mouth with her hand, hiding her smirk.

In frustration L frowns and replies with "Hm… Well, what would make Saya happy?" As he grins he caresses her soft cheek gently with much care for her.

The cute side of Sayaka returned to giggle and smile cutely at L. "That makes Saya happy!" She exclaimed, her happiness clear and sincere. "Lawliet, your kisses feel funny." She smiled again and continued with her comment, "They make Saya all happy and blushy!" Her smile broadened at her own confession.

Just like a newborn pup, L's face brightened with over-excitement. "Really?" He smiles happily and if he was in fact a dog, his tail would have been wagging faster than ever before.* "I'm glad!" he exclaimed. "You're so cute, Saya-Chan~" He smiled with a child-like behavior as he spoke. Then he gently kissed her forehead, down to the tip of her nose, and lastly, lovingly on her sweet lips. "Love you."

"Aww…" Saya melted at his words and giggled sweetly just like a wonderful chime. "You flatter Saya so much!" exclaimed Saya. "Thanks!" She smiled warmly and said one more thing, "Lawliet is cute as well." Then she kissed him most passionately, a kiss to make anyone blush pink. "Saya loves you too."

L swoons at her confession and giggles happily like a small child. "I'm so happy!" Then suddenly, he swung both arms around her small figure into a tight embrace before pulling back with a strong kiss. As he kisses her, he remembers another time with another person but kicks it out of his mind with the replacement of Saya's touch.

"Wow. Weird." From her strange comment she blushed, a reaction to the kiss. "Hmm…" She thought a little and then went on with what she was going to say. "Well, then Lawliet happy. Saya happy. And, and…" Then she seemed to swoon a little with a moan, "Ooo… Saya head hurt."

A little surprised L said the first thing that came to his mind. "Eh? Are you all right?" There wasn't a trace of worry on his face but instead a blank stare had come to his face. "Saya? Are you all right?" He repeated his question again with another question to follow, "Do you need some air? Asprin, maybe?"

Saya shook her head in a no sign. "No, Saya fine.. yup, fine." A smile came to her expression after. "No need to worry."

But L thought she was just trying not to show her weaknesses. "Are you sure?" he pressed, "I could get Watari for you." His head tilted a little to his right and looked a little worried now.

She shook her head again twice. "No, no. Saya fine." Then she thought about what L had said and smiled a little. "Watari. I see you still have him here, yay!" After she spoke she looked around excitedly. "Where is Watari?" She asked, still smiling.

L smiled at her childishness. "Somewhere here. Would you care to see him, Saya-Chan?" asked L politely with a smile.

"Yay!" Saya exclaimed and shot up her arms then brought them back down. "I can?" she asked and then went on, it was rhetorical. "How exciting, Lawliet!" said she.

L turned towards a communication device that lay on the desk he sat at. "Watari," he called into the machine as he pressed a small button. "Miss Sayaka would like to see you."

An old voice came from the speaker. "Yes, Ryuuzaki." It replied.

After the voice from the speaker came through L released the button and spun the chair away from the desk again. "He shall be here shortly." He told the excited Saya with a smile on his own face.

"Aww…" she whined with a giggle. "Ya! Happy Saya! Super happy happy!" yelled Saya with a childish nature. "I haven't seen Watari in a while." Then she giggled like a child who would soon get a lovely present.

In response L laughed aloud, something he wouldn't normally do. "You're this excited to see Watari?" he asked with a grin. "It hasn't been that long… has it?" wondered L in curiousity.

She thought a little before she spoke and replied with, "Well… for me, I has been all over the places to places. People to fuck," Then she giggled. "Just kidding!" She giggled again then replied with a little more seriousness. "Nope, haven't had sex in… hmm… a while... and Watari is a fun guy as well. Old guy," she smiled in happiness. "Like a grandpa." Now she laughed, "My family is dead now and forgotten." For some strange reason she smiled. Had she tried being strong?

A little shocked, L scratched his head. "Umm… well, I guess." His face contorted in confusion. "But why the thing about sex, might I ask?"

- * ~ + ~ * -

Well, I'm getting bored with this so I shall continue it later ^^ Bye bye!

Both Saya-Chan and I have done many RPs such as this one, and recently I decided to change out txts to sound like a story.

For example the original:_*licks lips* rly now eh? Well I'm not all that much enjoying this I'm quite bored *yawns while smirking*_

And my edited story formatted version:_Seductively, Saya licks her lips and replies with a teasing tone, "Really, now, eh?"" Then with a yawn escaping her once entranced lips she continues on. "Well I'm not all that enjoying this. I'm actually getting quite bored." One eye squints in another yawn as she mischievously covers her mouth with her hand, hiding her smirk. _

*HAHAHA!!! XD The dog thing is what I imagined him doing. You know, like when a character in an anime or manga becomes really excited and they suddenly have animal limbs? Hehe! So cute! ^x^ my inner fangirl is so excited! Haha! XD

-Jun-


End file.
